I. The Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of beehives and beekeeping and includes apparatus and methods for reducing moisture within a beehive or other containers for living organisms.
II. The Related Technology
Honeybees are social bees of the genus Apis. They are commonly kept in a semi-domesticated form for production of honey and pollination of crops. Domesticated honeybee colonies are typically housed in an enclosed structure commonly called a “beehive.”
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional beehive 100 is typically composed of three main parts: (1) a “bottom board” 102 which forms the floor of the beehive; (2) the “hive body” 104 comprised of one or more bottomless boxes stacked on the bottom board and that provide a hive interior in which bees can live; and (3) the “cover” 106 which acts as a lid and roof to the system.
The environment inside of a beehive is typically warm and humid from the respiration of the honeybee colony and the evaporation of nectar in the production of honey. Beehives are typically vented to prevent excessive buildup of heat and humidity during warmer seasons. A passive updraft of ventilation air enters a vent near the bottom of the hive, passes upward through the interior of the hive body, and exits through one or more vents near the top of the beehive (e.g., through or near the cover).
During cold seasons, particularly in temperate climates, bees typically become dormant and form a cluster 110 to share and conserve heat. To maintain adequate warmth within the hive and prevent excessive loss of heat through the cover, a porous insulation barrier (not shown) can be placed near the top of the hive body above the cluster 110 and below the cover 106. The insulation barrier retains within the hive sufficient heat generated by the bees to prevent freezing and death. In addition, the porous insulation barrier can permit warm humid air 112 in the hive to rise and exit the hive through one or more vents (not shown). However, when the dew point of humid air 112 is equal to or greater than the temperature of the underside of cover 106 or walls of hive body 104, water vapor can condense, forming condensed water droplets 114, which can drip onto the bee cluster 110, causing sickness or death. Condensed water on the inner walls of hive body 104 can also cause mold formation.
In some cases a sponge-like body having a high affinity for moisture can be used as the porous insulation barrier. Examples include sawdust and diapers. Gel substances contained in diapers are capable of absorbing and holding large amounts of water, such as condensed water 114 dripping from the inner surface of cover 106. However, once the water absorbing substance is saturated it is no longer able to absorb more condensed water 114, and the risk of such water 114 dripping on the bee cluster 110 greatly increases. Water absorbing substances can be replaced periodically to maintain their water absorbing ability and prevent dripping onto the cluster.
Alternatively, a ventilation fan can be provided, which can be periodically activated to further vent the hive and prevent excess buildup of humidity and condensation. As long as a proper balance of insulation and ventilation is maintained, the beehive can stay sufficiently warm and dry through cold periods to prevent mold growth and/or dripping of water onto the bee cluster.